


Seventeen

by B_Stylinson



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Asexual!Sherlock, M/M, Post Reichenbach
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-09 13:42:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Stylinson/pseuds/B_Stylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quando Sherlock muore una parte di John se ne va insieme a lui. Ma poi Sherlock torna e fa quello che gli riesce meglio: cambiare le carte in tavola.<br/>E John vorrebbe solo riuscire ad odiarlo.<br/><i>Tra la sua camera e quella di Sherlock ci sono solo diciassette scalini e due metri. John li conta in continuazione, sempre. Se li ripete nella testa.</i><br/>[Post-Reichenbach]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seventeen

**Author's Note:**

> Cose stupide scritte per far passare il tempo fino alla terza stagione.   
>  Ispirata al prompt "diciassette scalini e due metri" del [WJL](https://www.facebook.com/groups/302817833173305/) a cui dedico questa, lol, opera(?). Altro da aggiungere? _Seventeen_ è ambientata Post-Reinchebach, ma si svolge su diversi piani temporali differenti - dunque se non ci capite una cippa è colpa mia, ecco.   
> A differenza del canone Sherlock ritorna dopo tre mesi.  
>  Seventeen è un esercizio di stile, spero non faccia troppo-troppo schifo ;__;  
>   
>  **Note varie:**  
>  **#1.** Non c'è molto da dire. Molto angst e  
>  **#2.** ...nonsense a palate  
>   
>   
> 

_[Quindicesima settimana e un giorno]_

_221B Baker Street_

 

Tra la sua camera e quella di Sherlock ci sono solo diciassette scalini e due metri. John li contain continuazione, sempre. 

Se li ripete nella testa.

Diciassette gradini e due metri. Un-o. Du-e. Tre. Clack.

La stanza di Sherlock. John si siede sul letto sfatto, molleggia leggermente. È la prima volta che ci entra da quando Sherlock è precipitato. Mrs. Hudson ha esaudito il suo ultimo desiderio: tutto è esattamente come l'ha lasciato. 

 

_Era necessario John._

 

“John?”

Si volta. Mrs. Hudson è felice di vederlo. Di averlo lì. Si rende conto allora di quanto le sia grato di non aver affittato le loto stanze a qualcun altro. Sorride, non riesce a fare a meno di sentirsi un po' commosso.

“Vuoi dei biscottini?” cinguetta la vecchia. 

Lui annuisce. 

 

_Diciassette gradini e due metri._

_Il terzo scricchiola, Sherlock._

 

Mrs Hudson sospira, sembra invecchiata. Ha i capelli più bianchi e le rughe sono più incavate, ma lui del resto non è da meno. 

Depressione, è il verdetto della psicologa. Avrebbe dovuto dimenticare Sherlock, infilarlo in un cassetto e chiuderlo a chiave, ma John non c'è mai riuscito a uccidere Sherlock anche nella sua mente. 

Sherlock è sempre lì.

Nelle conduttrici vestite di rosa che fanno le previsioni del tempo, nei taxi gialli che sfrecciano per le strade piovose di Londra, nei dettagli che John nota. 

“È tornato. Vero?”

John non risponde.

“Penso sia un bene.” continua la vecchia signora, versando il caffè nella tazzina e lanciandogli un'occhiata allegra “Hai di nuovo quella luce negli occhi, John.” 

 

 

-

 

_[Dodicesima settimana e tre giorni]_

_Appartamento di Londra_

 

L'appartamento di John è anonimo, con il minimo indispensabile. Vista mediocre, mobili di classe, ordinato, senza personalità. 

Il contrario di lui in quel momento. John non si è mai sentito così _vivo_.

“Sono passati tre mesi.”

Sta urlando. Prima non se n'era reso conto. 

Prova rabbia, frustrazione, odio. Odio? _Davvero, John?_

Sherlock non si scompone. Gli ha spaccato quasi il setto nasale, ma lui non si è scostato, non ha nemmeno provato a schivare il pugno.

“Era necessario, John.” dice con semplicità.

 

_Necessario._

Necessario. Già. 

 

Sherlock voleva solo proteggerlo ed è esattamente quello che gli fa rabbia. Come aveva anche solo lontanamente pensare che quella fosse la cosa _migliore_ per lui?

Perché la verità era un'altra. 

Sherlock l'aveva abbandonato. E adesso pretendeva di tornare nella sua vita, come se nulla fosse successo. Con i suoi casi, la sua boria, la sua-

“ _Tu._ ” esala “sei...” _Sherlock? Vivo? Reale?_ “...incredibile.”

“John-”

“Sta zitto.”

Lo stringe a sé. È reale, il suo cuore batte (come hai fatto, Sherlock? Come hai fatto ad ingannare la morte?). È Sherlock. Il _suo._ Non è una visione.

Sono passate dodici settimane e cinque giorni. 

Tra la sua camera e quella di Sherlock ci sono solo diciassette scalini e due metri e John non ha idea del perché gli venga in mente proprio in quel momento. 

 

Sherlock lo fissa, il volto impenetrabile. “Lei chi è?”

E John si chiede da cosa l'abbia capito. Dalla camicia stirata? Dal profumo che Mary ha il vizio di spargere per la stanza? Dalle mollette per capelli abbandonate sulla mensola?

Gli occhi di Sherlock adesso hanno una sfumatura che non riesce a decifrare. 

Comprensione? Rimpianto? 

Socchiude gli occhi.

“Si chiama Mary.”

Lo sguardo di Sherlock, per un attimo, vacilla.

 

 

-

 

_[Quindicesima settimana e cinque giorni]_

_221B Baker Street_

 

“Cosa farai adesso, John?”

Il caffè è amaro, manca lo zucchero. Quel retrogusto dolce che John ama. 

Sorride stancamente. 

“In che senso?”

 

_C'è Mary. C'è la sicurezza di trovarla sempre, il suo sorriso dolce – zucchero, Mary gli ricorda lo zucchero – l'odore di fragola nel suo appartamento, i flaconi di profumo sul comodino._

 

“Con Sherlock.” replica l'anziana, ha una sfumatura pensierosa nello sguardo, quel che di materno che intenerirebbe comunque. 

E John vorrebbe saper rispondere. Davvero. 

 

_Sherlock._

Se lo ripete mentalmente. _Sher-lock._

Ancora non riesce a credere che sia vivo. 

Non riesce a credere che gli abbia mentito per tutto il tempo.

 

“Non lo so.” sospira, e nella sua voce riconosce solo sincerità.

 

_Io sono qui, John._

 

 

-

 

_[Prima settimana e cinque giorni]_

_Ufficio della psicologa_

 

L'ufficio della psicologa e soffocante. È solo la seconda seduta da quando è morto Sherlock – ma è morto davvero, John? Non riesci a crederci, nonostante tutto. 

Hai visto precipitare il corpo con i tuoi occhi _eppure_ è come se ancora la tua mente non lo avesse realizzato, già. 

John lo odia quel posto. Quella poltrona, quell'ufficio. Odia tutto quello.

 

Odia Sherlock per averlo abbandonato. 

 

La donna si sistema una ciocca di capelli neri dietro l'orecchio. 

E John la detesta. Detesta la compassione nei suoi occhi, ecco. Ha bisogno di qualcosa da odiare John. 

 

“Come procede dall'ultima volta che ci siamo visti, signor Watson?”

“Bene.”

Non gli crede, ovvio. Chi gli crederebbe? 

Jennifer sospira – si chiama Jennifer? Sì, gli sembra di sì. Non ne è sicuro però. “La gamba ha ripreso a zoppicare.” osserva _Jennifer_ , e inarca un sopracciglio.

 

“Già.”

 

John socchiude gli occhi. 

Sente la psicologa sospirare. Cosa farebbe Sherlock? Uno dei suoi commenti taglienti, probabilmente. 

Gli manca?

Sì. E gliel'hanno portato via. _Moriarty_ gliel'ha portato via. 

Perché Sherlock, oh, lui non è un impostore. John questo lo sa. 

 

“Signor Watson?”

“Sì?”

Jennifer si morde il labbro. “Lei provava qualche sentimento che andava _oltre_ l'amicizia nei confronti di Sherlock Holmes?”

“Ha importanza?”

“Potrebbe.”

 

John non risponde. Non lo sa. 

_Era innamorato di Sherlock?_

 

“Lui lo sapeva?”

Gli viene da ridere. Sì, sapeva cose su di lui che lui stesso ignorava. 

Alza lo sguardo. 

_Lo sapevi? Lo sapevi, Sherlock?_

Sapevi delle volte che ti maledicevo nella mia testa per non essere capace di lasciarti perdere? Sapevi che ero stupidamente e incondizionatamente affascinato da te? 

 

“Signor Watson,” ripete la donna, un sorriso dolce sulle labbra “lei era innamorato di lui?”

“A modo mio. A modo mio lo ero. Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes, era incredibile, geniale. Lo amavo? Era una questione di _amore?_ Non lo so. Mi sembrerebbe un'offesa nei suoi confronti ridurre tutto solo a quello, lui l'avrebbe detestato.” mormora “C'erano giorni in cui l'avrei preso a botte, sì, ma... La vuole sapere una cosa? Avrei dato la mia vita per lui. Sempre.”

 

_Sempre, Sherlock._

Se tu me l'avessi permesso io l'avrei fatto.

 

 

-

 

_[Quindicesima settimana e sei giorni]_

_Appartamento_

 

John dorme raggomitolato fra le coperte, Mary ha la guancia appoggiata alla sua spalla. 

“Quindi... _lui_ è tornato?” sussurra, nel silenzio della notte, sicura che John sia sveglio. Ha i capelli arruffati, alla luce chiara della luna, ma gli occhi brillano. 

John sospira. 

“Ne hai sempre parlato poco. Com'è?” Mary sorride “Mi piacerebbe conoscerlo, un giorno.”

E John l'ha baciata, piano, sulle labbra. 

 

_Non voglio parlare di Sherlock._

_Pensare a lui, a noi, prima. Non voglio._

 

Com'è? Com'è Sherlock Holmes?

Sherlock Holmes è egocentrico, montato, deficiente, adorabile. Si può _davvero_ definire Sherlock, in qualche modo?

 

E così John la bacia. 

Perché, semplicemente, non saprebbe rispondere.

 

 

-

 

_[Decima settimana e due giorni]_

_Supermercato_

 

Sono passate quasi dieci settimane da quando Sherlock se n'è andato e John incomincia a pensare di essere pazzo. 

Osserva la lista della spesa.

Il latte è nell'area est ultimo scaffale, gli risponde con un sorriso forzato uno dei commessi.

 

Per tutta la giornata pensa a quel barbone a cui ha regalato una banconota.

Quello che aveva gli occhi identici a quelli di Sherlock. Poi cancella l'accaduto.

 

 

 

-

 

 

_[Diciassettesima settimana]_

_Bassifondi di Londra_

 

 

_Diciassette gradini e due metri._

John corre, può sentire il cuore pompare sangue, ma continua a correre. Sempre più veloce. La gamba fa male, lui si limita ad ignorarla. 

Bussa alla porta, le nocche che bruciano. 

Ma importa qualcosa? No. 

C'è lo scattare dello serratura e Sherlock che lo fissa. 

“Mrs. Hudson?” sospira e John annuisce. Gli ha detto lei dove trovarlo, sì. 

 

“Mi dispiace.” sputa fuori “Mi dispiace per essere stato così... stupido. Non avrei dovuto dirti quelle cose e-”

“John.”

“-e mi odio. Mi odio per essere stato così meschino nei tuoi confronti.”

“Non sei meschino, John.”

 

John sospira. 

“Sherlock.” _Ti amo._

Sherlock lo fissa. Lo sa già. Forse lo ha sempre saputo. 

“Dovremo farlo riparare.”  
 

_Il terzo scricchiola._

 

E John, intanto, nella sua mente, conta. 

Un-o. 

Du-e.

Tre.

 

_Diciassette scalini e due metri._


End file.
